


(i should be) on a train

by jesuswasajuuler



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I will die on that hill, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, NB Akira, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuswasajuuler/pseuds/jesuswasajuuler
Summary: goro should be on a train.inspired by the song "i should be on a train" by ferris and sylvester
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	(i should be) on a train

_ i should be on a train _

  
  


Bleary eyes look to the side of him, taking a mental picture of the messy haired boy sleeping soundly next to him. He wanted to savor the image forever, hold his love in his arms for the rest of time. He knew it wasn’t possible.

  
  


_ i should be on a train _

  
  


As quietly as he could, he rummaged around their shared room. He couldn’t have packed earlier, or else the sleeping body on the bed would’ve known. They would’ve tried to stop him. Embraced him, plead, they would’ve done anything to keep him where he was. It would have worked.

  
  


_ be gone before you wake _

  
  


He placed a note down on the counter, making sure not to smudge the freshly laid ink. They deserved better than to try and squint their way into his words, deciphering a meaning that had been already lost as the words disappeared. If there was a warped corner, curling up after a tear, he didn’t seem to care.

  
  


_ head someplace far away _

  
  


He went back into their room for the last time. The bed was so inviting, comforting, familiar. Their quiet breathing keeping the same rhythm it did every night, the pattern he had memorized years ago. As he gently placed a kiss on their forehead, blue eyes watched him. The cat could only watch.

  
  


_ well, we can’t tempt our fate _

  
  


He almost wished that a warm hand would grab on, hold his wrist and tell him that it was ok. He didn’t have to do this. They could be happy together. He felt something akin to disappointment when there wasn’t even a phantom touch as he pulled away.

  
  


_ i should be on a train. _

  
  


It took a surprising amount of convincing to get himself to move his feet. One, two, one, two. One foot after the other. Each step leading him farther away from what he knew, taking him closer to what he knew he deserved. What he had evaded one too many times.

  
  


_ i should’ve been tough _

  
  


As he boarded the train headed to the edge of of Tokyo, he could feel his heart sinking lower and lower. A sense of numbness setting in, he finally allowed himself to think back. How his life had finally felt a little like his own after they entered his life. He was given one last chance to finally feel what others described as happiness.

  
  


_ i should’ve been tough _

  
  


He had always known it wouldn’t last. It was only a matter of time.

  
  


_ tell you not to call me up _

  
  


He will never see the reaction that they had when they woke up. He will never see how panicked they were, how they crumpled to the ground after reading the carefully laid out note on the counter.

  
  


_ put an ocean between us _

  
  


He will never see how they withered away, becoming little more than skin and bones. He will never see how they shut everyone out until they, too, became nothing but a memory.

  
  


_ but my feet can’t come unstuck _

  
  


Goro lets go.

  
  


_ i should’ve been tough. _

  
  


_ (should’ve been, could’ve been, would’ve been.) _


End file.
